I Chose You
by Idunnox
Summary: If someone had told her that going for a run that morning would've changed her life forever, then Maura would've went on merely explain to them how flawed their statement was. Jane wasn't supposed to let anyone in, it's who she was, and she was damn proud of it. But why should it be any different with Maura? Why was she so special? Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

.

I Choose you.

Chapter 1

Sometimes life pushes you to make choices that you never imagined you would have to make. Sometimes those choices can break you. They can make you question you existence. But sometimes, the choices you make can bring you happiness, and love.

But at the end, it's always up to you, to chose.

** X-X-X-X**

She couldn't sleep. Three hours of tossing and turning, and sleep was way beyond her reach. She has been having the same dream for the past week. Mini tornados that messed up her kitchen, and a bug that she couldn't seem to get rid of; under her floor boards. Being in her field of work, meant that she was bound to loose some sleep, but this was getting ridiculous. She only had a few days to prepare herself for her new position as the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.

Sighing, Maura got out of bed, and padded over to her drawers, and pulled out a grey cotton shirt, along with some sweats. Making her way into into the living room, she grabbed her sneakers and slipped them on, checking the time on her cable box, she sighed._ I guess 4:30 in the morning is as good as any other time to go for a run_. She grabbed her keys and phone but hesitated, _who would I need to call at this hour in the morning?_ Shaking her head, she left her phone and headed out the door.

** X-X-X-X**

They knew she was coming. That's the only way they would've traveled in such a large group. She took a deep through her nose, taking in their individual scents. Vampires. Six to be exact. _Alright Jane, take them out quickly, and you can head home... _Jane stepped out of the shadows, and silently approached the group.

"I hate to break up this little gathering-wait no, actually I'd love to do exactly that" Jane lifted her head, and slid off her hood.

"It's her, she's the one he wants" the blonde of the group shouted, he looked like he wasn't even a day over 20.

She smirked, as they let their fangs down, "hmm, I'm sure he does- who ever he is, but I think he should know that I don't swing that way"

"Shut up bitch" the red head snarled.

"Guess we know who's dying first" Jane drew her swords, ready for the first fool to attack.

She wasn't surprised when the red head lunged at her, only to have her sword connect to his side, while the other wiped his head off clean. She turned towards the remaining five, as they began coming at her, the sounds of swords clashing and decomposing bodies filled the air. She was striking the last of them when she heard them, about twenty feet away. Pulling the kid towards her, she let her fangs down and sank her teeth into his neck, needing the blood to help heal her injuries faster.

Four, she only counted four this time. Dropping the body, she stood up, just as the four vampires came into view. _Get her. We need to get the blood. _Janelistened_, _turning she ran, the trees blurred as she passed them, she knew they were close behind her, all she need to do was get to the other side of the park.

Maura stopped to check her pulse, she had been running for an hour, hoping that the exhaustion would eventually help her fall into a dreamless slumber. Just as she stood up straight, something slammed into her, lifting her off the ground and throwing her five feet from where she was. She laid still, trying to catch her breath. There were no bears in Boston, last time she checked. Her mind was reeling, she was trying to figure out just what could've knocked her so far.

"C'mon, we have to catch her!"

Maura turned her head, but everything was blurry.

_Her? Is the animal a female? _Maura sat up, groaning as she felt pain shoot down and across her back. _There's probably going to be multiple bruises all over my back tomorrow,_ she thoughtsighing_._ Maura slowly got up, taking deep breaths as she went, until she heard a chilling scream split the air. _Wait-that cant be an animal. When Maura heard the second scream, she took off. _

Jane was laying on the ground, her legs bound, and there were thick metal spikes running through her hands. There were multiple stab wounds on her thighs and stomach. The pain wasn't bothering her as much, she was too focused on trying to make the dumbass with the knife stab himself.

"Hey, let's go" the sandy blonde, who Jane now knew was named Eric piped up.

"No, I want to make sure she doesn't move, until the sun comes up" the skinny one moved over to her right.

"Yeah, Bobby's right Eric. Besides Charles said that we need to make sure she dies" Max agreed.

*stab* "Dude!" Max moved over to Eric.

Jane groaned, it was becoming harder to focus what little energy she had left.

"What? It's not like Charles will know. She'll be all burnt up and shit" Eric argued.

Jane stayed silent, she heard the presence of another human. _Probably just another one of them. _ Just as she was about to make Erick Stab himself, his eyes rolled back and he fell forward; reveling a petite women, with a piece of wood in her hand. 

_"What the fuc-" *wam!* "Ow! You bitch-" *wack* both Bobby and Max fell to the ground. _Mauraslowly approached Jane. "It's not at bad as it looks" Jane found herself saying; after seeing the pained look on Maura's face.

"Why were they-"

"A little misunderstanding is all. I'd love to continue this chat, but can I bother you to remove the spike out of my left hand?" Jane turned her head, nodding towards the spike.

"I-ok_" You can do this. _Maura walked over to Jane's hand. Bending down, Maura grabbed the spike.

"I'll start on three ok?" Maura closed her eyes, and let out a breath.

"I'm ready" Jane husked, the pain she was trying to hold in made her voice sound deeper.

"One, two, three!" Maura steadied herself and pulled. The spike felt like sand paper against her hands, but she kept pulling.

When she finally got the spike out, Maura fell backwards with an 'ooff' Jane released a breath, and began to turn. "Um, can you untie my legs please?" She looked at Maura, waiting for her to move toward her legs, before she pulled out the spike.

As Maura began untying the knot, her eyes traveled up Janes body, taking in how toned her body was. Ducking her head, Maura blushed, and continued her task. _I can't believe this. She's injured and in pain Maura! You shouldn't be ogling her!_

Jane managed to pull the spike out just as Maura untied the knot.

"Here let me help you," Maura offered Jane her hand, as she helped her up; with Janes are around her shoulder, Maura grabber her waist and began walking.

Jane felt it, she knew it was only a little while before the sun rose.

"The sun, we need to hurry before it comes up"

Maura nodded, and picked up her pace, keeping in mind Jane's bare feet, as she moved branches out of the way, that would've otherwise brushed against Jane's cuts.

"We're almost there," Maura's voiced filled relief, as they cut across the clearing of the park, she was now supporting most of Jane weight. Jane looked over their shoulder at the horizon, the sun was beginning to rise.

"Ok, just a little further, we'll be there soon," Maura reassured Jane. They made their way down the street, _please don't let anyone see us. _Jane listened to the sounds of people waking up, and began to push herself harder, just as she was about to begin to blister from the sun, Maura stopped, and unlocked her door, pulling them both inside.

_Phew._

_"_Thank you," Jane turned to Maura.

"You're welcome, I'm Maura by the way- Maura Isles."

Jane smiled, "My name is Jane Rizzoli, thank you for saving my life Maura."

**A/N**: **I finally got this out. It's been stuck in my head for a while, lemme know what you think. I know some of you might be wondering why haven't continued my other stories. My computer broke and everything I had saved was gone, and I just haven't had the heart to keep going. I probably will finish them though. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A/N: as always I own not shit. **

"We should probably get to the kitchen, I'll need to wash your hands to keep them from getting infected."  
Maura looked over at Jane, who nodded.  
As they made their way through the house, Jane took the time to observe her surroundings. They passed the living room, modernly decorated, with different pieces of art on the wall, lush cream colored carpet covering the hardwood floor beneath it, and leather couch to match.

"We'll need to take out the um... Spikes so I can clean, and further inspect your hands." Maura frowned as Jane leaned against the sink,using it to hold herself upright.

"Yeah, sure. I can do it... If it's not too much to ask, do you have a towel I can use to uh, cover my..." Jane looked down, and then back at Maura.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll be back with some towels and rubbing alcohol to clean your hands."  
Maura turned around quickly, making her way out of the kitchen, toward the hall closet.  
Stopping in the bathroom, she gathered all the bandages, gauze, butterfly bandages, rubbing alcohol, and ointment she could. Leaving the bathroom, she went over to the hall closet and grabbed as many towels and sheets and could. Making her way back towards the kitchen, Maura struggled to come to terms with everything that happened earlier. She had questions that needed answers, answers that needed to make everything logical. She stopped in the living room, placing the sheets over the couch, knowing that Jane will need to sit down, so that she could bandage her up. Maura left her supplies on the table in the middle of the room, and went to Jane in the kitchen.

After turning on the cold water, Jane mentally prepared herself for the pain she was about to endure. Usually, doing something to this extent wouldn't even make her flinch, but due to the amount of blood she lost, and the other injuries she has, her body was acting human like. She knew that going to a hospital would be pointless and only bring up red flags, so she _really _needed to figure out something to tell Maura. Her interactions with humans slowly trickled down over the years, she wasn't sure exactly what to tell her, with what little she remembered from her brother; who chooses to live among humans...something about being undercover or whatever.

_Alright, let's get this over with. _Jane tapped the top of the pipe with the edge of her hand, _thank god it's one of those hands free types. _She began to pull the spike out, forgetting about the other occupant in the house, Jane let out a muffled scream as the pain shot through her hand. Dropping the spike into the sink, she leaned over it; gasping for air. Letting the cold water run over her hand, she got some soap and washed the blood and dirt off. As she stood, she realized that Maura was in the room. Judging from her rapid breathing and the speed of which her heart was beating, she was upset or- _fuck,_Jane turned around slowly, Maura stood about five feet away, with tears in her eyes, one hand held a towel and the other covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I-" Jane searched for the right words, _maybe avoiding human interactions weren't the best of plans._

"I didn't realize how much it would've hurt to remove them." Jane leaned against the sink, she could feel everything slowing down.

"There's no need to apologize Jane, I was just surprised. With the amount of nerve damage, I'm in awe of the fact that you're still standing, albeit barley." Maura smiled, as she walked over to Jane.

"Here," Maura wrapped one of the towels around Janes slender waist.

"Thank you, Maura"

Maura nodded, feeling the heat creep up onto her cheeks, something about the low gravely sound of Janes voice, made her feel shy.

Jane turned back toward the sink, preparing to pull out the last spike.

"Maybe you should go to a hospital," Maura's hand on Janes arm made her stop.

"They can properly remove the spike and help with the pain-"

Jane shook her head.

"It's ok, I can handle it." Turning the tap back on Jane began pulling out the spike,grinding her teeth and taking great care to keep her face passive. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Maura. When the spike was out, and her hand was washed, she turned to Maura, immediately regretting it.

"It seems like the most I've done is made your cry, please- I'm not good with tears." Jane looked at Maura nervously.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Knowing the true extent of the pain you felt- even though you didn't show it." Maura took a deep breath, and wiped her eyes.

"All is well, it's just the tears that have become my undoing."

Jane leaned closer to Maura,

"Can we sit for a while? I'm afraid that if I stand any longer, I won't be able to keep myself up right."

Maura nodded, and led Jane to the living room.

"I wanted to be able to clean rest of your wounds. I'll help prevent infection." Maura stated upon seeing Janes raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." Jane smiled, leaning against the couch. "I really am grateful, Maura."

"I-you're welcome." Maura helped Jane gently into the couch.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get a bowl of water," Maura waited for Jane's acknowledgement, then turned and went back into the kitchen.

_Seriously Isles, there is a stranger in your house and you have yet to find out anything about her, besides her name! Questions, isles ask them. _

Maura shook her head, Jane was badly injured, she didn't want to push too much... Although a few questions wouldn't hurt.

Jane could feel her heart slowing, she knew she only had a few more minutes before her body goes into survival mode. She needed to get some reinforcements.

"Here we go" Maura place the bowl of water on the table and kneeled in front of Jane.

"Maura, do you have a pen and some paper?"

Maura titled her head in confusion, getting up she went to the tv stand and retrieved a pen and a note pad.

"Can you take this number down, it's my brother's- I need you to call him and tell him what happened" Jane struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, but how-"

"Maura, I don't have much time, the stress on my body is going to make me pass out any minute now. Just let Frankie know what happened please?"

Maura nodded, quickly writing down the phone number Jane told her.

"Call him at night Maura-"

Maura frowned, _why would I-_

"Why shouldn't I call now? To let him know-"

Jane shook her head,

"Just- please Maura, he'll only answer once the sun has gone down"

Maura bite her lip,

"Fine, but I better get some answers soon-" Maura looked down at Jane, noticing that she had passed out.

_Great, just great!_

Maura groaned, as kneeled and began cleaning the cuts and bruises on Janes toned body, she gently wiped the blood and dirt from Janes face. _She's beautiful. Oh for goodness sakes Maura! Focus!_

Maura shook her head, as if to get rid of her thoughts, It was going to be a long day, and it barley just begun.

**A/N: sorry this one took so long. Got a tad bit busy. As always please review, follow and fav. **


End file.
